


Test of Courage

by VampirePaladin



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Gen, ToT: Monster Mash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Spark must prove his courage by staying in a haunted house overnight.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anticyclone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticyclone/gifts).



Spark looked up at the large imposing house that was before him. It was old, very old and long abandoned. In all of his years of life he had never heard of someone actually living inside of it. Most of the windows were gone. The door hung on by only a single hinge. The garden was overgrown and threatened to engulf the house in a flurry of twisted green. There was an iron fence and gate meant to keep people out but they had long warped into shapes that any person could slip through.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before slipping through the bars. He walked to the house, put his weight on the first step of the porch. The rotting wood gave way and his foot crashed through the boards. He caught himself on the railing that only barely managed to support his weight. He pulled his leg out of the hole and more carefully tried the next step. It held his weight. Spark stepped carefully as he entered the abandoned building.

There was plenty of moth eaten furniture. Old Pokemon feces were piled up in the corners. Moss was growing almost everywhere. There were small patches of light by the door and the windows, but not much.

Spark pulled an electric torch from his pack, twisted it on and then held it high. The light made everything seem far more pitiful than anything else. He was confident that he could spend the night in here. Spark unrolled his sleeping bag in what had once been the house’s living room. There was a somewhat clean spot of durable floor there. 

He could do this! There was no way that he was going to lose the test of courage to the others. Each had a different scary place that they had to spend the night. Spark would just eat the dinner he packed and then go to sleep. This was going to be a piece of cake.

He had just brought sandwiches to eat. They were simple, filling, and delicious. He downed the water in his canteen before settling into his yellow and black sleeping bag. Spark closed his eyes.

They then jumped back open again as he heard a creek. It was just the house settling is what he wanted to believe. He jammed his eyes closed and rolled over inside of his sleeping bag. There was another noise.

It was nothing. It was nothing. It was nothing.

There was no way that this house had anything more dangerous than a few insects, normal insects not insect type Pokemon. If this house was dangerous or haunted then it would have made the news or something like that. He had absolutely nothing to fear except for his own imagination.

A thump came from above him. It sounded like it was one the second floor. This was too much. He couldn’t just close his eyes and try to sleep. His instincts told him to go and he always listened to his instincts. 

Spark crawled out from inside his sleeping bag. He grabbed his electric torch and turned it on at the lowest setting. Step over careful step, keeping close to the walls, he headed toward the staircase up to the second floor. Spark stepped over the broken fifth step but the rest of the staircase was still in one piece. 

At the top was a hallway with various doors leading into rooms. Spark stepped to the door that he thought would lead to the room above where he had been trying to sleep. He opened the door just a crack.

Inside was a little boy. Spark could see right through him. The ghost boy was on his tiptoes, reaching up to a Meowth on the top shelf of a bookcase. The Pokemon knocked a decorative statue off the top. It joined the other smashed statue on the floor.

“Aw, c’mon I can’t let you out until the stranger leaves. Stop breaking stuff, please,” the ghost boy pleaded with the Pokemon.

Spark opened the door and stepped inside.

“Meowth!” screeched the cat Pokemon.

The boy spun around and saw Spark for the first time. The boy’s eyes were wide as he held his arms out as if to shield the Meowth from Spark.

“Go away! I won’t let you take my friend away from me.”

“Why do you think I’d take your friend?” Spark crouched down so he’d be at the same eye level as the ghost boy.

“Because you’re a Pokemon trainer. You’re going to take my friend away and then I’ll be left here all alone.”

The Meowth jumped off of the bookcase and landed behind the boy. It crouched down in a warning sign of aggression.

“I understand. If I thought someone was going to take my friend away I’d be scared too. I promise you I’ll never try to catch your Meowth.”

“Really?”

“Trainer’s honor.” Spark grinned a bit too much as he held his hand out to the boy. The boy brought his translucent hand up to meet Spark’s. Spark touched his hand and said “Tag. You’re it,” before running out of the room.

The boy stopped for a moment, confused before slowly starting to smile and chasing after Spark.


End file.
